Satisfaction is the Death of Desire
by Haruka-chan1
Summary: Alucard is Kyuketsuki High’s 1 play boy, but when one morning he crashes with new Integral Hellsing, will his usual games win her over or is it HELL all the way? AxI please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Satisfaction is the Death of Desire  
By: Haruka-chan

AN: Yes a second Hellsing fic already while I haven't finished the first but please tell me what you think! I know another title with the word 'Desire' in it. Please don't send me bullshit flames. Thank you! Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Does this school have capital punishment?

It all started out one spring morning, isn't that how it always starts with a view of the sky and then the heroine runs out in a school uniform and runs into her prince charming, yes it was the classic romance comic scene, but that wasn't what she lived for or lived in for that matter. She was mostly into her studies and taking steps to become a successful Lady in the world of business and bullshit.

"Miss. Integral your car is ready, would you like me to-"

"I want to drive myself I think I'm old enough, Walter." She said looking at her life long butler, friend, and confidant. The man has taken the place of her mother as he took care of her for as long as her memory stretched; that is a very LONG time.

"But Miss. Integral your father's orders were-" he protested.

"I know Walter, please would you for once let me take charge of what I need to do," she insisted as she pulled out her shirt from her skirt, it was such a hassle that she had to wear such a short skirt, but she figured that she might as well humor the perverted bastards of her school, it wasn't like she was a brainless ditz who wanted nothing more then a boyfriend to hand herself with. No she was a respectable young woman who refused to sell herself like a whore and demanded respect from her fellow classmates! She was ready!

"Very well, but if anything goes wrong I will be waiting here for you with cookies and milk." He stated almost teasing walking out of the room before placing her car keys on her nightstand.

Integral sighed, hell was everyone expecting her to run home crying, and for god's sake she was going to a new school not to war or to become a stripper! Walking towards her father's study, she thought what her new school would be like; will it be filled with rich brats who need to be slapped? Will it be filled with idiots who probably have nothing better to do then sit and lick their toes? She shook her head thinking about it made it even more aggravating! Knocking on the door she called for her father. "Father I will be leaving now."

"Come in."

"Good morning father."

"Integral my girl I hope everything will go well for you, if not I will be waiting here with a book and a small drink to ease the pain."

"Father if you are trying to make fun of me then I suggest you take some more tips from Walter for the two of you have been giving me enough grief over this, god do you think just because I'm blonde I will come home crying on the first day at a new school."

Lionel laughed, "No I suppose not, my little girl isn't so little anymore, after this year you will be going to university and I will see less and less of you."

"Father we have another 6 months until it is time for that, if you'll excuse me I have to drive myself to school." She said walking over to the man and placing a kiss on his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Ok so she wasn't unconventional when it came to '_family time_' with her father, but her life wasn't what you'd call '_normal_' either. She was seventeen years old and sure enough she was entering her last year of school, well she was entering the last six months of the school for she had just returned from Germany where she was studying until now, in a sudden change her father decided that he wanted to return home to London. It wasn't a big of a deal with her; she hardly cared where they lived as long as her father was pleased. Getting into her silver BMW, she started towards her 8-hour hell.

Now she was headed towards Kyuketsuki academy it was more like a high school but the perverted bastards who ran it thought they would add the 'academy' just to make it seem more grand, but what ever it hardly mattered, she was headed towards another six months of hell where she will basically have to tell the idiot who wanted to 'befriend' her so they could have lots of sleepovers and go to the mall looking for hot guys, basically do the brainless ditz routine; she was above such stupidity, she had much to do and no cute guy was going to get in her way.

She was about to turn when a jerk cut her of, she pushed the breaks so fast she thought her feet was going to through the mental. She stopped and looked to find that the jerk also stopped. She grunted and stepped out of her car to give him a piece of her mind.

"Damn it your always doing this, one of these days you could get us killed!" exclaimed the young man stepping out and looking at the grinning young man on the other side of the car.

"Calm down would you Pip. It wasn't serious who ever the granny was, is probably fine." He said turning to look at the emerging body from the car, it was the flip of the platinum blonde hair and very shapely tanned legs that stopped him from laughing and looking at the girl who looked pissed beyond telling.

"Uh-oh Alucard I think you pissed her of, she doesn't look like a happy granny." Said Pip his side kick in crime, who had orange hair and blue eyes, the typical prep, but was into heavy metal and racking cars.

"Relax, one look at me and she'll forget about the little 'accident' and will beg me to go out with her."

"You're probably right."

Integral looked towards where the two talked as if nothing had occurred. She walked over towards them, and looked at the driver in question. "Ok I know that you didn't get your license driving like that, what in the bloody hell were you trying to do? You could have killed me!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah so much for 'falling head over heels for you'" Stated Pip.

Alucard threw a glare at the other young man and then turned to the girl who held a stern look. "Look 'sweetheart' you didn't get hurt, and your car is fine, so don't worry about it. I mean I could always make it up to you, how about dinner?" he asked.

"You're a cocky bastard aren't you?" she asked.

"Ouch, that one hurt what's with the comment? I was trying to be nice."

"No you egotistical, selfish jerk you were trying to make me forget that you almost killed me and with what a date with you? Please you need to get over yourself and look beyond that nose of yours, I will be sure to report you." She said as she stared him off with a glare.

"So there are bitches in this world that's cold as you."

"Thank you for the compliment." She said her lips twisting up into a small smile. "This bitch will gladly love to make your life a living hell. See you two in court!"

"Look maybe we could come up with a compromise, I really don't want to end up in military school." He begged with his saddest puppy dog eyes and lamest story.

"Maybe it will do you some good." Said Integral as she turned to walk away. "Don't worry you'll get you notice within a week." She said looking over and shoulder to smile at the two for second before getting into her car and speeding off to school.

"God what a bitch, hot as hell but a bitch." Said Alucard pushing his jet-black hair out of his eyes and lighting a cigarette.

Pip laughed, "This has to be the first time that YOU got rejected and not by some ugly chick either, she was hot, maybe I could have a go with her with my charms."

Alucard snorted and laughed, "You keep away from her, she's my target by the end of this week she'll be dancing in my palms, and we will never get that notice about going to court." He said. "Not that we haven't been to court before, just not by a girl, this is war for us."

"If you say so we better hurry and pick up your sister before she has a heart attack."

"Yea." He said throwing the cigarette on the ground and stepping over it. '_You just wait, ice bitch,_' he thought with a smile, as a picture of her legs wrapped around his hips came to mind.

Integral parked her car in the given place where it read 'Hellsing'. Picking up her bag she got our of the car and locked it and made her way to her first class, she will have to talk with the teachers and get all past works so that she may know what is going on. But of course that had to be delayed with a girl who ran into her and knocked her to the ground. The first day and she has had two near death experiences, maybe god was trying to give her a sign. Pushing the damned girl off she was sat up only to be almost suffocated by her large breast.

"Damn it can you please give me some room!" Integral asked as she moved away from the girl.

"I'm really sorry!" she cried.

"You should be, almost killed me, that's two attempts on my life."

"Really?"

"No I just like joking about dying, anyways why did you run me over?" asked Integral as she stood fixing her skirt and then looking at the girl.

"Because I was trying to make a right you were just in that corner in that very moment, and I was late to my first class." She explained in one breath. "I'm Seras Victoria." She said extending a hand.

Integral looked the girl over and debated in her head if she should introduce herself. "I'm Integral Wingates Hellsing." Taking the offered hand.

"Your new?"

"No I just like to pretend like I'm lost." Stated Integral.

"Really?"

"God are you trying to look stupid or trying to make me look stupid?"

"Neither I thought you really did that, sorry sometimes I can a bit stupid if you know what I mean." She said giggling.

"Weren't you late for you first class?"

"You're right, hey do you need help getting to you're class?" asked Seras.

Integral stared at the girl for a good second before concluding that she was mentally retarded. "I am trying to get to Mr. Hawks Calculus class."

"Oh that's the class I have now too, that's great you'll get to meet my brother he has the same class." Said Seras with a smile.

"Oh joy." Stated Integral following the girl to the class she needed to be in, while the while asking god just one word 'why'?

Alucard and Pip walked into the much familiar school, and into the hall where all the female student's knees gave away as they looked at the handsome young prince of the school walk down the halls to his Calculus class. Yes they even knew what class he was in when and where he even sat for that matter. They knew who he was doing and hated the girl, and they knew where he was every hour of this life. It was a small price he had to pay for being so damn good looking and desirable. And so many who were willing to satisfy him were a bonus.

"Oh my god it's Alucard, just look at him he's like a god!"

Alucard had to smile at the things girls say, but it was something one particular girl said that made him feel full enough just to smile and that was the ice bitch he met earlier this morning. He was determined to make her his, there hasn't been one girl who could resist him but her, she was the first to smile at him and walk away without falling to her knees first.

Finally walking into the classroom his eyes met with the same moon beamed hair, and shapely legs crossed in his seat. He watched as she pushed her glasses up on her nose and look at the others who surrounded with a bored expression.

"Miss. Integral that is Alucard's seat please find another seat, or he might be angry."

"This Alucard is he like the prince or something that you all fear and bow down to him?" asked Integral.

Alucard smiled again, why that kept happening was beyond him at the moment, but just watching her was enough for now. '_So Integral is Cinderella's name_.' He thought testing it out in his mind then in his lips. "Integral, what a suiting name for you."

Integral recognized that deep velvet voice that came from behind her. "God don't tell me…you," she said turning to face him again.

"Yes it's me Ice Princess." He said.

The classroom got quite as all the girls looked towards the two who were staring each other off.

"What can I help with?" asked Integral.

"Well you're in my seat."

"I didn't see your name on it, I thought you can sit anywhere you want."

"You can but not in this seat, this seat is mine."

"I see, too bad I got here first and I sat down on the chair that suited me best in view point so excuse me if I don't give a bloody hell what you think or say."

Alucard chuckled and sat down on the seat next to her, "I'll let you have that seat for the trouble I caused you this morning," he said.

Integral snorted, "Don't you mean that is the least you could do for almost killing me, and calling me an ice bitch?"

It was very humorous the situation she got herself from time to time, but hey what the hell, she secretly found herself test her intellect with this dumb jock. Sighing she pushed her hair from her shoulder and pushed her glasses up her nose and waited for the teacher who was about 1 minute and 20 seconds late.

"All right class please settle down, Ah Miss. Hellsing I see that you made it to class on time and found yourself a good seat," said a young man in this early twenties, who had dirty golden blonde hair and deep blue eyes which almost appeared violet, with a handsome smile to match his desirable features.

Integral looked around the room and saw that girls openly looked either to their very young and handsome teacher, or to the good-looking jerk next to her. She looked almost broadly around and concluded that this was exactly what she expected.

"Hey Integral I see that you met my big brother!" said Seras with a grin.

"Your big brother?" Integral asked and almost slowly turned to the grinning jerk that almost killed her just half an hour ago. Ok so she was stressing the fact that she had a small accident but she could have been injured! "No…not you."

Alucard grinned and smiled "Yes me, Seras there is my little sis, and I am her very loveable older brother."

"Very nice, Seras let me make it clear to you that you and I are not friends and I will see your brother in court along with his little buddy that was in the car, thank for showing me to class but that is all the interactions you and I or your brother and I will have." She said in one breath.

"Nice to know that you don't find Mr. Hayden eye candy now you can focus more on what's needed to pass my class." Said Mr. Hawks who smiled as his eyes went from Integral to Alucard who was glaring back at the other man. "Ok everyone get cracking on problems on page 226."

It was the bell that ended her first class that finally stopped her from pulling her hair out of her head, the class as it seems seem to all turn against her for the attention, which she should mention she didn't want that she was getting from both the jerk next to the her, and their very handsome calculus teacher. Was it really her fault that she was new and that they had decided that they wanted to tear her apart just because one was trying to give her work from the time she missed, and the other trying to seduce her so she would drop charges against him.

"Miss. Hellsing please stay after class, I must give you the packet which I had made for you so you will be able to catch up, but I don't have a doubt that you will have hardly and use for it; but I must give it to you to make it seem like I'm working." He smiled.

Integral looked at the man blankly; yep she was right the staff were sick perverts who needed to be locked up. "Very well." She said taking the packet and walking out to come face to face with the jerk that was trying to seduce her.

"Well what did that pervert want?" he asked.

"He wanted to give me a packet that's all." She said starting to walk to her next class, which conveniently happened to be study hall. "Now if you'll excuse me I have places to be."

"Yeah so I see, but don't mind if I accompany you to the Study Hall." He smiled.

Integral thought the whole world close in on her, "What!" she asked calmly masking her inner conflicts.

"I have Study Hall just as you do. So tell me ice princess why are you so serious all the time? Did you have dolls growing up?" he asked, this wasn't his usual pick up line, but he wanted to see what she would say, it was the way she spoke and acted that turned him on, something about her not smelling like every other girl could be another reason for this strange ways to seduce her.

"No if you must know, I played with my father's reports to the queen on freaks that needed medical attention."

"My, my its no wonder you're so uptight." He 'tsked' closing his eyes and placing a hand over his chest and shook his head. "I could help you let lose."

"No thank you, I think I like being uptight, helps me stay focused and not run around in malls like an brainless idiot looking for jerks like you. Now get of my bloody back!"

"Well you know I'd like it better if I could be on your ass then your back or perhaps your chest."

"God your such a bad pervert, think of other ways to turn a girl on."

They entered the large library together where more girls smiled at Alucard and glared at Integral, not that she cared much for such things but this guy was really putting her in a situation where she wouldn't be asked to hang out at a near by mall, she entertained the idea of being asked and then bitch slapping it back at them, what will she do with her afternoons now?

Walking towards a table she sat down and watched from the corner of her eyes as he sat across from her.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing that involves you."

"Come to this club with me."

"No."

"Please I'll show you around the city after a couple of dances."

"I know all about London, I been here before."

"Then come to the club tonight it's a Friday night."

"I know my days Hayden."

"Call me Alucard."

"No how about you leave me the hell alone!"

"Ok then I'll pick you up at 7:30"

"What part of I said 'no' don't you understand I'm not interested in you, I'm already engaged to my future husband whom I will spend a night of peace with."

"You need to come up with better excuses."

"Look Alucard just leave me be."

"Nice to hear my name on your lips, maybe next time I could taste it." He said with a small smile he stood. "I'll see you later tonight." And with that he walked out of the library leaving Integral to ponder her very interesting life threatening first day of classes.

It wasn't her idea of a Friday night but was being pulled now by Seras to the new nightclub, which surprisingly Walter informed her that she was allowed to go to, it seemed her father was pleased she mad friends so very fast and will for the next few weeks let her do as she pleased.

'_If that is what he wants very well I will do what ever I please!_' she thought as she was being admitted in. Looking down at herself she had curse herself for giving Seras her address; if it weren't for that she would still be at home dressed in her pajamas working on a file her father would let her see. But no she was now inside a nightclub wearing a blue mini and a black stain cami top, too much make up on and boots that she didn't know she owned. "Seras please explain to what part of 'I don't want to interact with you' speech didn't you understand?"

"Well I thought you were probably just joking, I mean come on you were a bit angry with Alucard and besides he insisted that I help you out, so I thought hey on a Friday night what would be more fun then some dancing and fun!" she smiled and as she pulled her own mini skirt down for the tenth time, yes Integral was counting!

She had to admit that the place wasn't all that bad, it was very clean and the music was good as well, playing all from rock, to reggae. They made their way to a small sitting area, Integral sat down and looked around, and suddenly someone popped up in front of her.

"What would like?" asked a young man about a year or two older probably in college and in need of a night job, he was very good to look at with his dark brown hair and bright green eyes.

"I'll have a 'screaming orgasm on the beach' please!" said Seras with a wink.

He chuckled and looked at Integral who looked towards Seras with a plainly not surprised look to her. "What about you cutie?"

Integral looked at him, ok take two here was a cute guy who seemed interested in her but all she came out and said was, "I'll just have a Pepsi."

He however didn't seem discouraged instead he smiled and nodded, "Coming right up."

"Ok Integral he was totally checking you out, why didn't you say something to him?" asked Seras.

"Have you notice whom your out with or has it just occurred to that I'm not interested?" asked Integral looking at the girl across from her with an abhorrent look. Ok so she was really stupid, and so she could have been a bit nicer to her, after all she did think of ruining her night and not anyone else's.

"I'm so sorry Integral I thought you'd enjoy yourself I didn't mean…I didn't mean…sniff…sniff…" she had a tissue to her nose as she blew and looked at Integral once more. "I'm sorry I ruined your night."

Integral sighed "It's all right it isn't all that bad, I suppose he was good looking." She found herself saying, it was like committing martyr for a very stupid cause.

"Oh the ice princess does have fun." Said Alucard who walked up to the table that his little sister and his newfound obsession shared, with Pip behind him smiling at Seras who blushed slightly and nodded.

"I suppose I'm not surprised you got your little sister all twisted that she will even go far as to help you seduce people so they don't charge your ass with attempted murder!" she said calming looking at Pip and Seras with some interest.

"Here you are Cutie your Pepsi, and Seras your 'screaming orgasm on the beach' do you guys want anything?" asked the waiter who smiled at Integral.

"Thanks Jonathan for the drinks, oh and this is Integral." Said Seras.

Integral extended a hand, "Nice to meet you Jonathan."

He smirked "a pleasure to meet you, maybe you can save a dance for later."

Integral chuckled, "Sure why not."

Alucard cleared his throat and nodded "She'll give a little dance but she owes me a couple of dances."

"Hey Pip want to dance?" asked Seras with a small blush.

"Yeah sure come on." Said Pip taking Seras hand and leading her to the dance floor.

Alucard came and sat down next to Integral who watched Pip and Seras, "You do know that your sister is in love with you're accomplice don't you?"

"I have known that since she hit puberty."

"And he has no idea that she has those feelings for him?"

"He's thick headed but I think he's secretly crushing on her too, but he's scared I'll kick his ass and just holding back, which is good cause she's still too young."

"Awe getting all big brotherly on her are you now?"

"I protect what I find I need to."

"I see"

"Yes and you could be among that group."

"What is this selling the Alucard life insurance? Please don't make me laugh how many other girls did you say that too?"

"Not many."

Integral rolled her eyes as she stood, "I'll see you Alucard, and I might as well enjoy myself since I been drug here for you."

"Won't you let me join you?"

"No I think I can have fun on my own." She said with a wink and walked towards the dance floor.

Alucard smiled and watched her move to the music, this particular project will take a long time, and she was feisty as hell, just the way he liked them. This second term of school was going to be something else. He stood slowly as he made his way to the dance floor.

Seras blushed slightly as Pip ground her behind to his pelvis and held her close, it was her dream to do all sort of naughty thing with him, she had a crush on him since she was thirteen and now she was 15 and just few weeks from being 16, he was what all her wet dreams are about, but she still didn't have the courage to tell him, she'll flirt and dance with him intimately but never get to the point where she could do anything with him, there was three reasons, first her brother, second whether or not he felt the same way, and of course his age which was a good three years older then her. He was smart and cute but he was constantly with those stupid whores of their school, but she was sure in the end he would be hers!

He came behind her and held her in place, his hands on her hips, his thumb moving slowly into a small circular motion.

Integral looked at him, she didn't know why that small touch was causing her insides to twist in very unexpected ways, but of course she didn't show how she felt that would just give the jerk power.

"Don't touch me." She said pushing his hands from her body and turning to walk away only to be pulled against him.

"My, my your one cold princess to please." He said into her ear his breath doing strange things to her that she couldn't clearly describe.

"Release me you boar!" she exclaimed trying to get away from him, he just brought out something within her that she never really experienced.

"One dance and you can go where ever you want." He said.

"No just let me go!" exclaimed Integral.

"You know it's a shame you fight me, but of course that just makes you more desirable." He laughed into her ear.

"Ever question yourself as to why you want so much?" she asked as she looked at those very unearthly scarlet eyes, was it even normal was her question from the very first day she met the guy.

"No I don't have to the answer is I have always had so much." He said.

TBC

AN: Ok this was written for a writing contest so tell me what you think of this first chapter if you guys like it then I'll continue to post it up. Sorry for the spelling and grammar. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Satisfaction is the Death of Desire  
By: Haruka-chan

AN: OMG! How long it has been since I have updated! Anyways sorry about the long past due update, I have been so busy that I didn't get a chance to write this up. Anyways I love you guys who reviewed! 19 reviews for one chapter too good to be true! As always sorry for the spelling and grammar; though this chapter is probably very suckie I hope you Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Wit, Wise, and Practical advice for the stupid

She lay in bed thinking of the events of the night, how strange that she found herself enjoying the little outing with that arrogant self centered jerk, and his big-breasted sister. Turning to her side, she recalled the two of them dancing to the beat of the music, and the question she had asked that even she didn't think would help her understand the moron.

"No I don't have to, the answer is I have always had so much." She repeated what he had said to her. "Of course I'm sure you weren't denied anything, that spoiled brat."

Almost as if the thought of thinking about him even past the time she needed to think about him was out of the question, she sat up, he was such an idiot, making her promise him that she would have lunch with him, of course she was going to make an excuse not to show up, it was quite unavoidable really, it was simply that she agree or he wouldn't let her go home, of course she could have easily called Walter or the police and report harassment, but in her little heart she felt the jerk was already going to end up in court in a couple of weeks, she didn't want to add to the list to shit he did.

"I'm thinking way too much about the idiot, now I need sleep." She looked at the grand clock which sat in the corner, which read 3:30 a.m. she had gotten home about an hour ago, to her surprise Walter opened the door and smiled at her, leading her slowly towards the kitchen and handing her a glass of milk and when she was finished with that he took her to her room where he had already laid out her pajamas, he smiled.

"Good night Miss. Integral." He said and was gone.

"Why was everyone acting so strangely there has to be something going on in the universe are the planets aligned or something?" she asked as she stared at the blue stain on the drapes that covered the top of her canopy bed.

Alucard just happen to be in the same position as her, only his thoughts were much easy to come and go after all he was young with hormones like rabbits. He laid on his back with a cigarette between his lips, thinking about the ice princess who he met just that morning who just happen to be stamped into his brain and that hardly ever happened, come to think about it he hardly ever thought of a female more then 30 seconds before he had her dancing in the palm of his hands, but this one kept jumping off! Every time he thought he had her that night at the club, she would just surprise him by saying something or doing something, was it pissing him off? A little, but he liked it, he liked her feistiness.

Standing and walking towards the window, he smiled when he looked back at his large bed, and the image of the ice princess just sitting there with her eyes filled with passion, moaning his name came to mind. Damn did he want her?

Tomorrow was another chance to win her over, and he was sure that at least by Sunday he was going to have her here. Smiling at the thought he walked slowly over towards the kitchen, where he just happened to stumble upon his sister and his friend eating each other's faces. He wondered if he should interrupt or just walk past them, pick up the bottle of wine and walk back to his room. Shrugging he walked towards the large wine holder, where about twenty bottles were present, he picked out the bottle of red wine and a glass and walked towards the door. "Have a good night Seras, Pip." He said as he walking up the stairs, he couldn't help but make them jump, surly if their maid saw her she would have had a heart attack.

Laughing he made it to his bedroom, there wasn't anyone in the house, their father was mostly out on business and their mother was living in Italy for a while, so most of the time it was just Seras and himself that was living at their grand mansion. He didn't care either way, he did what he had to do, and basically did what he pleased. Back to the ice princess Integral.

The birds chirped outside, it was morning already and Integral wanted to shoot the little bastards, what was this snow white? No this was a Saturday morning where she would love to kill the little noisy pieces of shit. Sitting up under her covers almost creating a tent for herself.

"I should kill those-" she was interrupted when there was a knock on her door, and soon Walter walked in.

"Good afternoon Miss. Integral." He said. "My what a wonderful tent."

Integral groaned and would have said something to annoy the man, which she hardly ever succeeded in, if not for the additional voice, which sent her heart plunging to her stomach almost killing, it's liveliness in the acid.

"Well looks like the ice princess slept in." Alucard had gone there to pick her up for their lunch, when Walter the butler informed him that she was still in bed, wishing to see how she looked when she woke up he followed the old man up to her room, and was he pleased he did.

"What are you doing in my house, let alone in my bedroom!"

"Don't tell me you forgot about our date." He stated smiling at her, as she stepped of the bed, in a large cotton nightshirt that came up to her knees. Damn she was hot.

Integral pushed her hair back and glared at Walter for allowing this monster to follow him up. "Walter how did he get into the house? And why did you let him come up to my bedroom?"

"It's not his fault, it's actually my fault, and so if you must be angry with someone let it be me." Alucard was having away too much fun from this then he originally thought.

"Get out. The lot of you." Stated Integral standing now with her arms folded over her chest. "I want to get dressed."

"Very well I shall leave you to it." Said Walter.

"Walter take this pervert with you."

Alucard could have laughed if she wasn't serious; this has to be the first time he got kicked out of a girl's bedroom, by the girl. "I'll wait for you."

"Then you'll just die waiting, because I have things that I need to take care of." Stated Integral waiting for him to leave, "get going I have a meeting with my father and then I have some unfinished work that I must take care of, so I'm afraid that I won't have time to go out."

"Actually Miss. Integral your father had a meeting so he has left you to yourself and wished you the best on your date." Stated Walter.

"Thank you for helping Walter." She couldn't believe what was going on, why was god doing this to her? She went to church and never committed any sort of crime or offense to anyone, why was she suddenly being punished like this? "Just get out!"

Once she heard the door closed she felt as if she needed to scream, kill something, more like someone. Walking towards her bathroom, she weighed her options, which were to kill herself or go out with the idiot who was going to kill her one way or the other. "I don't have much of a choice."

Dressing quickly in a pair of jeans and tee shirt she walked down stairs, she was sure that the idiot was doing something with one of the maids, or even Walter. Once she was in the common room she saw Alucard sitting with the book she was reading perhaps earlier yesterday before his sister dragged him away to some club, where she was tortured and gagged. Ok so it really didn't happen that way but she wasn't far off. "Ok listen I just remembered that I have huge amount of work that I have go over so, leave me alone and go away. The next time I see you out side of school is when I take your sorry ass to court, now get out of my house."

Alucard calmly stood before he came to stand in front of her, "don't you look cute; I wonder what kind of underwear you have on."

"Bunnies and ducks!" Integral answered.

Alucard smirked, the girl was completely unscrewed, ha that was a thought there she was so innocent that not even she could tell that she was in desperate need of a good fuck. And he was the right man for the job; he was going to make her world rock, by the end of this weekend for sure. "Now ice princess you promised me that we'd have a date and that's why I came here with vigor, for a wonderful day out doing what ever you want to do."

Integral looked at him as if she was about to throw up from his disgustingly retarded answered, "anything I want huh? Ok fine I want to go the park, and get on the Mary go around."

'_This bitch is crazy, but hell she's hot._' Thought Alucard as he thought of what he should say to rid the Mary go round. "Anything you want ice princess."

'_Ok this psycho is not running out of here something is not right…hmm_' Integral looked at him, "and after that I want to go to down town London, and I want you to sing in my favorite café."

'_What!_' Alucard smiled and shrugged, "anything to win your heart."

'_What!_' Integral racked her brain for something horribly fucked up to do to the bag of testosterones standing in front of her with an arrogant smile. "Ok and after that we can watch that Ballerina movie that just came out yesterday, I have this thing for children's movie, but we must go wearing the shirt and cap like true fans."

'_Ok she's seriously pushing it, but no one says no to Alucard_.' He sighed and threw his hand up in the air, "ok you win we'll go in shirt and cap as well."

'_What! Oh god what is happening here?_' she gave him a indifferent look and nodded, "fine let's go, but that's just the beginning, there is so much more planned for the day."

"Sure we'll do all that you want but first let's go get something to eat I was so eager to meet you for our date I forgot to eat anything." He said leading her towards his car.

"How do I know that's safe?" she asked looking at his nice ride, but of course she wasn't going to make things easy.

"It's safer then anything you've been in." he answered as he opened the door for her to get in.

She rolled her eyes as she took a seat and waited for him to get going so she could annoy the shit out of him.

He smiled as he watched her play with her lunch; she was adorable in her stern glare and her obvious show of dislike for him, if he had to guess the girl hardly ever got out, unless it was for something she truly needed. "So tell me about yourself."

Integral looked at him with a 'please don't pull my leg' sort of look, "You've got to be joking if you think that I'm going tell you anything you could use to black mail me."

Alucard threw his head back and laughed, "god your paranoid, what do you think I'm some kind of a monster or perhaps a devil's servant?"

Integral cocked an eyebrow, "your kidding me, the devil will probably be smart enough to mess with a psycho like you, I mean while most demented young man cling to one person you tend to do the opposite, I bet if you found out that the devil was actually a woman, you would journey to hell just to get her laid."

"So you have me all figured out is that it?" he asked as he watched her bite the greens of her salad. "You think that's all I do, chase after girls and get laid?"

For a second Integral thought of giving him the benefit of the doubt but then realized just how stupid that seemed, "of course that's what I think, the day you become a one woman man, I will sell my soul to the devil and let his take control of my body to kill psychos for his sick pleasure."

"I'll make you a deal ok ice princess, you give me two weeks of your time and I will be the devil that will have you running around killing psychos." Said Alucard as he leaned in to her.

"Wow whole two weeks? Damn here I was thinking that perhaps it would take you about two days to change my mind, it's good that you know a challenge when you see it, but two weeks of my time wasted on you is like eating twenty hamburgers and becoming extremely large, with no self control." She answered as she looked at him through her round glasses.

Alucard sat back and watched as she looked at him with a arrogant smile on her lips, she was like the female version of him, only she opt to shooting men down rather then enjoying herself, "why don't you take a chance on me, and what are you backing down from the challenge, if in two weeks you are not head over in love with me, then I promise that I will not bother you any longer."

Integral would have loved calling about the horse race about now, and tell them about her situation and see what are the chances of her winning this bet, of course she was sure she wouldn't fall in love with an idiot like him, but still there was that confident smile he wore, she glared at her mind for shutting down in the moment that she needed it most. "No."

"No?"

"Yes, no I will not lower myself to one of the seven sins of life by betting my life away." She answered.

"Oh so you do believe that I will win, how ironic."

"No! I don't think that you will win, I will not waste two weeks of my valuable time going out with you for no reason when I know nothing good will come out of it."

"You never know something good might come out of it, I mean come on just two weeks."

"No. Your just not the best sales man I have met, perhaps if that boy from the club asked me, I might have given him a chance to ruin my life for a week or two but you, no."

Alucard found himself glare at that small fact that she was smiling at that guy from the club last night, but to bring him up and say that she was going to give him a chance was just uncalled for and it was pissing him a little more then he liked, "ok ice princess whether you agree or not I won't leave you alone until you come to me and tell me that your in love with me."

"Yes I see that happening soon, next to me getting a tattoo reading I love Lucifer, get real you idiot and leave me alone, go try your dry ticks on idiotic girls that it worked on so far." Integral was about to stand when he stopped and brought

TBC

AN: I know it's a bit short but I promise the next chapter will kill you as you get a wonderful scene of Alucard riding the Mary go round and much more hilarious situations insures! Please review I love hearing from you all.


End file.
